Lilith
by 1p2pSeyGirl
Summary: This is an original book I made a year ago and was finally convinced to publish it to the world about a half vampire half human girl trying to find her home and memories. She runs into three other girls who don't realize how important they will be to the unknown world of creatures in fantasy.


.oO1Oo.

_"In history, people believed that there were dark, evil creatures that could still walk the Earth until they could be sent back from which they came. Others thought that there were some that could not be sent back at all unless a certain task was done. I think that's all what they want us to know. What if no matter what we do as humans, we can't defeat the creatures of the night? What if an immortal can only be killed by another immortal or something that was meant for slaying immortals? A vampire can be easily killed off by holy water, crosses and sunlight, right? So what if they are part human? What actually kills the blood drinking beast then? They have to be killed by immortal weapons or by their own kind. Simple right?"_

I was walking home from school thinking about the odd mythology lesson about vampires Rose was giving to us that made no sense to me. She's my friend and all but seriously, I think she should lay off the conspiracies in fictional characters from fairytales. I sighed thinking to myself how I the hell did I get myself into something so strange. I stopped walking to look at the time on my phone to see that the time was.

_Okay it's only four. I think I'll get there on time._ I thought to myself then suddenly feeling something slide on my shoulders, almost making me jump out of my skin. After having the air escape me for a moment, I turned around to see who scared me so bad only to see light brown eyes eyes and a bright, slightly mocking smile greeting me.

"Melanie you scared the crap out of me!" I pouted as she tried not to laugh as hard, slowly regaining her ability to talk.

"Oh now I feel bad. I scared my dear little Novi~" Melanie giggled as she mockingly patted my back. I just glared at her as she kept laughing.

"What was even funnier is that I completely scared Rose too," She told me proudly as she walked with me back home, "I actually told her that I found a vampire in my backyard and she actually asked me all of these questions like 'did it bite you?' and checked my neck for any bites."  
>"You know as well as I do that the poor girl has at least one screw loose somewhere on that head of hers," I scolded her, but unfortunately for me she still didn't really care.<p>

"It was too funny to pass up, I'm sorry" Melanie smiled as I sighed. I could only be me when I was around my friends, but when I'm around others, I just stuck to reading whatever book I found in the library and kept to myself, but being around Melanie made me feel a little better about my social life. I just smiled as she told me about her little adventure with Rose.

"Umm Novella? Are you there?" Melanie asked as I finally realized that I spaced out. To my slight dismay, her face was dangerously close to mine, making me blush bright red.

"Y-yes? Umm… what?" I asked.

"We're at your house now."

"Oh? Oh! I umm…" I stuttered, tripping over my words.

"Shouldn't you get inside? You know, before your mom decides to kill you?" She joked, poking the tip of my nose making me blush bright red.

"Oh my god! She'll kill me!" I squealed in fright dashing for the door. I quickly waved goodbye to Melanie and made my way through the door. Lucky for me my mom didn't notice me when I came inside, so I sneaked up to my room and placed my backpack near my closet. Quickly making myself comfortable, I took off my sneakers and my jacket and laid on my bed, grabbing the book I had earlier to read and went back from when I left off.

An hour went by and I soon heard a soft knock on the door that suddenly turned into banging. I knew for sure that was my mother wondering when I got in.

"Don't worry mom. I'm here just reading my book from school," I said sitting up quickly.

"Oh I know child, but you still have to eat something and stop locking yourself in your room all the time," She scolded me as I heard her footsteps go from loud to soft, indicating that she had left the door. I rushed downstairs and ate the nice dinner mom made and went back to my room to read more. The book was so good to the point I was completely sucked into the plot of the story until…

_Zzzzzzt!_

_Zzzzzzt!_

Who in the world was calling me now? Out of all times, I get a call at the peak of the book. I sighed and picked up my cell phone.

"Hello-?"

"OH MY GOD NOVELLA! THERE WAS ANOTHER SIGHTING OF A VAMPIRE! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?! MY THEORY IS COMING TRUE!" Rose ran on and on about the sighting. Why am I not surprised that she would call me now…?

"Rose, what theory are you talking about this time?" I sighed, aggravated at her for taking me out of my book.

"I'm talking about how all demonic creatures come out during the red moon," She explained, "So far, there were at least ten sightings in the state! You know that means that there is going to be a big power surge for them and soon enough, they will try to take over our realm and plan an attack on the heavenly realms too!" She just seemed way too happy about all of this honestly and it was starting to become a pain. I know it's her passion but give me a break here. After an hour of her explanation…

"Man, I can't wait to see the red moon! It's said to appear some time tonight! Well for now I am going to bed so that I can go ahead and see it later!" She said and then hung up. Well at least that was over. I sighed and went back into my book going back a chapter or two so that I could build back up to the peak of the story again. As I was nearing the end of the book, without realizing it, I had fallen asleep.

_I woke up from my bed and looked around my room. Thinking that staying in the house wouldn't help me right now, I went outside and started to wonder around. I was walking in the trail that was near my house, trying to find my way back home but to no avail. In the process of making myself completely lost in the maze of trees, I saw what looked like a shooting star. I thought about what I wanted to wish for and thought of my friends and my family. "Please let me find something, anything at all, to defend what I cherish," I softly wished to myself. Suddenly, I heard a series of crashes and trees breaking in a slight distance from me making the ground shake and dirt and dust flare up almost blinding me. I ran over to see what was it that had crashed onto the ground and all I saw was a child that was dressed in a red and black dress with matching red ribbons to hold her two, long, brown ponytails. If I didn't know any better, her outfit, complete with a long hood, looked like a version of little red riding hood which was very ironic to see in a forest-like trail like this. I looked around to see if there was anyone that might have known her but there was no one in sight. There was nothing but broken trees and the large crater the young girl was in. By logical sense, there would be no possible way that this girl was actually the thing that crashed into these trees and lived let alone be in one piece._

_I cautiously slid down the edge of the crater and rushed to the girl's side. I checked her pulse just to be sure but she was actually still alive. No human would be able to survive something like that let alone look lie she only had a couple of scratches. I cradled her in my arms while I tried to wake her._

"_Hey, you awake?" I asked soon thinking that it was really a stupid question. Maybe she's unconscious or resting or something like that. The girl started to stir as I simply stood dead still until She opened her eyes. She looked up at me with a fiery red stare. Her hair glowed red at the ends and started to flare up as I saw her bare… wait, her fangs? No way, it's impossible. Vampires don't exist so maybe this is a costume then…? She then pushed me away and leaped up onto a branch on an unharmed tree._

"_You smell like a human… trying to kill me?" She spat from the branch. I could feel her glare from the shadows, piercing my soul, scaring me suddenly._

"_I-It's okay. I don't mean to alarm you," I explained, "I'm Novella. I just wanted to see if you're okay, and since you are, I guess I can leave now…" I turned to leave, only to have her and her stare only inches away from me, startling me._

"_So you mean that you know nothing about me?"_

"_W-Well no… but you don't need someone to tell you who you are right…?"_

"_I was hoping that someone would know something about me at least but I guess not."_

"_Well do you know your own name?" I questioned her, raising an eyebrow._

"_Lilith Scarlet…" She mumbled as her eyes grew darker with what I want to guess was sadness. She had a very odd name for a girl that sounded like she was a…_

"_Miss? You look like you have seen a ghost or something of that nature. Are you alright…?" Before I could hear everything else she said, I started feeling dizzy as my head started to spin. I started to fall only to be caught, by who I'm guessing was Lilith, and blacked out._


End file.
